


【웅건웅｜熊蛙熊無差】鈕扣

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向 / 架空背景
Relationships: Lee Keonhee & Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 6





	【웅건웅｜熊蛙熊無差】鈕扣

畢業典禮那一天，李建熙的鈕扣全掉了。

學校的地下室樓梯附近，圍住他的男同學有高有矮，即便李建熙比其中幾人高大，仍寡不敵眾，白色制服被從中心扯開時，男同學的指甲刮傷了他胸口的皮膚。

一、二、三、四、五……米色鈕扣散落在紅磚地上，他側躺在冰冷地板上，看不清數量。

「好痛啊。」鈕扣的眼睛看著他說。他點點頭。胸前的傷不深，但開始輕微滲血。

李建熙的周遭空無一人，安靜不已，他隱約聽見遠處傳來尖叫聲和音樂，品質低劣的音響啪啦啪啦地爆音，但絲毫不減群眾的熱情呼喚。

是熱舞社的表演時間了，他想，全校學生一定都在等待社長呂煥雄登場吧？

李建熙撐起身子，一一把地上的鈕扣掃進手掌心，收進左邊褲子口袋，再拿出事先藏在背包內側的運動外套，穿上、完整地拉上拉鍊。

早知道就不要為了口渴急著買飲料了。早知道就直直地往呂煥雄在的地方用力奔跑就好了。但就算如此，想必呂煥雄早已收到足以成為鈕扣商人的驚人數量了吧。

他獨自走在無人的走廊上，想著於事無補的後悔，眼淚不明所以地沈默掉落；即使與少數留在室內的學生擦身而過，他們也只當作是畢業生不捨的淚水，並沒有特別在意李建熙。

李建熙打開教室的門，誰也不在、沒有開燈的教室裡只剩下日落顏色；他知道呂煥雄的位置在哪，但他還是環視了教室一圈，教室後方的佈告欄用拙劣的紙藝品貼上「畢業快樂」，黑板上五顏六色的粉筆有很多人的名字和綽號、真摯的祝福或低俗的玩笑，還有位於黑板中心，大大的、白色的呂煥雄。

不知是誰的惡作劇，在那一旁有些許小小的相合傘和愛心：崔有珍愛呂煥雄、呂煥雄和田智妍的相合傘、秀敏尼未來的老公、『喜歡你。——坐在你後面的那個人。』……那些都是曾被謠傳過暗戀呂煥雄的女同學。也許是朋友故意捉弄、也許是本人在畢業當天的下定決心，夕陽替他們打上鎂光燈，像是在鼓勵他們的勇氣。

當李建熙掏出口袋裡的鈕扣們，「你也去寫吧？李建熙比誰都要喜歡呂煥雄，如何？」它們說。李建熙搖搖頭。

僅僅是像這樣，把鈕扣放在呂煥雄桌上，便已用盡李建熙所有力氣。

他又是呂煥雄的誰？他的社員、他的同學、他眾多朋友中的其中之一，還是呂煥雄同情的對象？原來如此，李建熙甚至沒能成為「暗戀社長的人」其中之一；但沒有也好，否則李建熙會被男同學們塞進貼著「那邊的」資源回收桶裡面。

鈕扣在桌上躺好之後，夕陽已經快要沉入都市叢林裡，遠方舞台的騷動也逐漸靜下來，他好像能夠看見呂煥雄汗流浹背、帶著滿足的笑容深深鞠躬，和社員們勾肩搭背地走下階梯。

李建熙走出教室。隨著門卡嚓地閉上，他已經從這裡畢業了。

———

入夜的教室裡，呂煥雄慌亂地從座位抽屜裡拿出備用的衣服，在散亂的制服外面套上乾淨的T恤，站好後才看見桌上的鈕扣。

打開手機，熱舞社的群組七嘴八舌，他們想要去燒肉餐廳還是什麼的舉辦慶功宴，不過筋疲力盡的呂煥雄此刻沒有力氣狂歡，他回絕了所有邀請。

比起那個，李建熙的聊天室一直沒有回應，他一時也對他的行蹤毫無頭續。

「誰要這三顆鈕扣啊？那個白癡。」

幸好在李建熙吃完晚餐之前，騎著腳踏車的呂煥雄在學校附近的小吃店找到了李建熙。

「幹嘛？」李建熙抬頭看著氣喘吁吁的呂煥雄，不解地問。「那支舞有辦法讓你累到現在？」  
「最好啦。」呂煥雄翻了個白眼。「走吧。」  
「什麼？去哪？」  
「我也不知道。來就對了。」

在破舊的腳踏車後座上坐穩後，李建熙才發現呂煥雄穿的是T恤。「你們不是決定穿制服表演嗎？」  
「啊——他們好像興致太高了，一下台就把我抬起來，一邊亂叫、一邊讓我飛起來，最後還把我的制服都弄破了，真是一群瘋子。」呂煥雄抱怨道，但聽起來並不是認真地生氣；在腳踏車啟程之前，他從口袋拿出三顆鈕扣。「不知道是哪個有良心的傢伙，還記得把襯衫鈕扣還我。不過以後也穿不到制服了吧？」

李建熙聽見呂煥雄掌心的鈕扣正歡快地笑鬧，立刻扭過頭去，雙手抓緊屁股下的座位；但是眼角餘光裡，他似乎注意到鈕扣的眼睛正盯著李建熙看。

他們在車水馬龍的道路上緩慢騎著。  
經過百貨公司時，綻放在矮樹上的黃色燈串吸引了他們的視線，還有在商圈街道上挽手、互相分享同一支冰淇淋的年輕男女，偶爾從左側飄來辣炒年糕的香氣、有時被右側絢爛的服飾店招牌刺了眼睛，轉頭一看正前方，是紅燈的十字路口。

「你今天好安靜。」呂煥雄突如其來地丟出一句話。「你啊，不是看到什麼都想說點什麼嗎？今天怎麼了？還有你的運動外套。不熱喔？」

後座的李建熙被他問得啞口無言。  
呂煥雄從不問他那些事。就算李建熙身上出現肉眼可見的傷口，或是茫然地尋找再次消失的某個課本，隔壁座位的呂煥雄也只是默默地遞給他一張濕紙巾、或是「哐」地一聲把兩人的桌子靠攏在一起，若無其事地把自己的課本放在兩人中間。

——怎麼了？呂煥雄怎麼會不知道自己怎麼了？李建熙的胃劇烈扭曲起來，彷彿下一秒就會把三年來的委屈轟隆轟隆地嘔出來。

「我……被抓傷了。襯衫破了。」李建熙小聲地陳述事實。「我被欺負了。」  
呂煥雄的背上一點一滴地被染濕。「建熙啊，我們畢業了。」  
李建熙帶著哭腔地「嗯」了一聲，呂煥雄繼續說。「所以一切都結束了，知道吧？」  
「是嗎？」

呂煥雄抬頭望著倒數計時的紅燈，這條交通要道的紅綠燈總是要等上一分鐘以上，沙丁魚般無數的車子與行人迅速通過，一台接著一台，好像無論花上多少時間、這條馬路都代謝不了下班後的高壓車流量。

其實呂煥雄看到了。  
黑板上，在他的名字旁邊，隱約記得是某個愛心的下方，李建熙的字跡。

『為什麼不救我？』

———

五、四、三、二、一……紅燈瞬間消逝，十字路口的所有人都在專注等待紅燈與綠燈之間轉換的緩衝時間。

「要綠燈了，呂煥雄。」李建熙哭過的聲音黏呼呼地提醒他。「果然不該讓樹懶騎車的，危險駕駛。」  
「我看到了！」呂煥雄怒喊；就在他低頭看向自己踩上踏板的右腳時，他注意到李建熙的手正彆扭地往後扣著座位，以支撐自己的身體。他嘆了口氣，先抓過李建熙的右手、再來是左手，確認李建熙能夠環著自己的腰。

「要是你摔下去，我會直接騎走的。」  
「你動作那麼慢，我走路都能追上你。」  
「呀李建熙——」  
「綠燈了啦！」

漫無目的地，同時又深信不疑地，他們只是直直地騎著，逐漸進入較寧靜的住宅區，月亮和路燈盡責地替他們探路。

——目的地是哪？  
——這麼晚了，不回家嗎？  
——傷口還痛嗎？

滿腹的話題被習慣沈默的黑夜吞噬，兩人在「那個綠燈」之後，一句話也沒有説，只有腳踏車的鐵鍊聲填滿時間。但他們不約而同地，誰也沒有再發問、誰都不再好奇答案。

當李建熙看見前方逐漸變矮的建築、朦朧但仍可描繪出輪廓的海平線，他原諒了胸口的傷，用盡所剩的力氣，抱緊了呂煥雄溫暖的背。


End file.
